When Percy Met Lianna
by ESAsher001
Summary: Just a short, simple little thing I was working on. Nothing special. So this is the tale of how Percy and Lianna first met each other.   The title is a take on "When Harry met Sally".  It's a PercyxOC kind of story, don't like it, don't read it.


**Author Note: Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Riordan, I stake no claims there. Lianna Hunter belongs to me, though. This is the sort of start of a PercyxOC thing, so if you don't like it, don't read it. I didn't come here to have children bash me for not support Percabeth. If you must comment, do so on the quality of my piece (or lack thereof). Thank you.**

**When Percy Met Lianna...**

It was dawn at Camp Half-Blood. The morning was beautiful as the sun started to slowly peak over the horizon. The camp grounds were quiet, every camper was still tucked in their beds, sound asleep. Breakfast wasn't for another couple of hours so they still had time to sleep. There was, however one camper who was not asleep that morning. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon lay awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was the only one in Cabin Three and he found it eerily quite. It had been two hours since he woke. Unable to fall back asleep, he finally decided to get up. Quietly he made his way to the armory and grabbed a bow and quiver full of arrows. After his stop, he headed to the archery range.

Percy had successfully taken on monsters and even a God earlier in the summer, though he would be the first to admit he had help. When he returned alive form his quest, he had become known one of the best swordsmen at camp. However, even being so gifted with a sword, Percy could barely fire an arrow straight. Sometimes before the rest of camp was awake, Percy would go down to the archery range and practice. He didn't think he was getting any better though and it was beginning to frustrate him.

He soon arrived at the archery range and prepared himself in front of a target. Arrow after arrow he fired. Occasionally he would almost hit the outermost ring of the target, but more often then not his arrows just missed it completely. It seemed like no matter how hard he tried he couldn't hit the target. Percy walked to the target and yanked an arrow out of the floor. One more. Just one more and he would get it. He took aim at the center of the target, pulled back and released the string. The arrow zoomed through the air and stuck in the tree behind the target. Frustrated, he threw the bow on the floor.

Boom! Percy spun on his heel at the sound. Laying on the floor next to a tree was a girl, hysterically laughing. She had caramel brown hair that reached past her shoulders and was wearing the bright orange Camp Half-Blood shirt. Still laughing, the girl got to her feet and dusted herself off. She stood up straight before doubling over with laughter again. Percy cocked his head. What was up with her?

"... Did you just fall out of that tree?" He questioned.

"Totally" was all she said before laughing again.

"What is so funny?" Percy asked, clearly getting annoyed.

"Oh gods... that was awful... were you even... aiming?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow... that's not at all rude, thank you." Percy picked up the bow and walked back to the target. The arrow was completely stuck in the bark so he didn't bother trying to get it out and just snapped it in half. He picked up the remaining arrows and shoved them back in the quiver. Slinging it over his shoulder, he started to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. You're right, I was rude." The caramel-haired girl jogged in front of him, holding her hands up in apology. "You're the Poseidon kid, right? Perseus?"

"Percy, and yeah... You're from the Apollo Cabin?"

"I like Perseus. Oh, yeah, names Lianna Hunter." She held her hand out to him.

After a moment he took her hand, shaking it. "So... what are you doing here?"

Lianna shrugged "I always wake up at dawn... I like to watch the sun rise."

"And you sit in trees?" Percy wondered.

"Sometimes, though I wish I hadn't today. Maybe I could have avoided this backache if I just sat on the floor" she laughed.

Percy was starting to wonder about this girl. He had noticed her around camp a couple of times. At first he thought she was a Daughter of Aphrodite, personality-wise. Practically every time he saw her, she had a little compact mirror in her hand, fixing her hair or makeup. She was always trying to be the center of attention, too, loving every bit she got. She always came off as very vain the few times he saw her. That's what made him think she was with the other Aphrodite girls, considering how much time she seemed to spend with them.

However, she was from the Apollo Cabin. He had figured that out after watching her lead the sing-alongs with the rest of the Apollo kids. He remembered thinking she had a good voice – probably a gift from her father, but that was about it. They never really spoke before today. She was always off with another girl from the Ares Cabin, spending time with Lee Fletcher or giving makeovers with some of the Aphrodite girls.

Lianna always came off a little self-centered the few times he had seen her. Annabeth had told him that she liked to shoot fart arrows at her and the rest of the Athena Cabin. Though she would always finish it by saying Lianna seemed like a nice person otherwise. 'Not to me, of course' she would say. Annabeth told him how Lianna had found this young Half-Blood on a trip to Memphis. She took care of the boy. She would always look after him and help him out when he needed it, especially when the Ares kids tried to bully him. After hearing that, his opinion of her changed a little. Maybe he just needed to get to know her.

Lianna tilted her head "Yes?"

"...What?"

"You were staring at me."

Percy blushed at little, he hadn't meant to stare. Lianna laughed and pulled him back to where he stood before. She took the quiver and bow from him, notched and arrow and hit the center of the target without a problem.

"That's how you do it."

"Yeah, your father is Apollo, you were born to use a bow."

"Maybe." She walked to him and forced the bow into his hand. "Stand like this. Dig your feet into the dirt a little, get comfortable. Now, try again" Lianna stepped behind him.

Percy hesitated. He was getting a little nervous with her watching him, especially after how easily she hit the center. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he released the bow. It nicked the edge of the target and stuck in the dirt. His shoulders dropped.

"Were you even aiming?" Lianna giggled.

Percy gave her a look.

"Ok, ok, that wasn't nice" she laughed. Grabbing his shoulders, Lianna spun him back towards the target. "When I was first trying, Lee told me to keep my hand anchored with my jaw and it hasn't failed me yet." She reloaded the bow and brought his hand up against his jaw. Stepping back, she motioned for him to go.

Percy released the bow. With a thud it stuck into the outermost ring of the target. He was a little surprised at that and couldn't help but smile.

"Well I guess that's the best we can ask for." Lianna sighed.

"You're doing it again."

Lianna laughed "Sorry. But I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you. Even I had to practice to get better at it. Besides, from what I heard you're pretty handy with a sword" she took the bow and quiver from him. Pulling the arrow from the target, she dumped it in the quiver and tossed it over her shoulder. "Well guess we can't all be good at everything" she said walking back towards the cabin area. "Nice meeting you, Perseus."

"You too..." he watched her retreating form. Maybe she wasn't so bad, maybe he did just have to get to know her. Sure, she was a little egotistical, but she didn't have to help him. When Lianna reached the edge of the cabins, she turned back and waved at him. He returned the gesture as she disappeared.

"... I wasn't finished with those..."


End file.
